


Stuck In The Middle

by Emashita_Yuuki



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emashita_Yuuki/pseuds/Emashita_Yuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>upon listening to "Stuck In The Middle" by ONE OK ROCK last time, i thought that i could create a story out of the title. So now i finally got an idea to create one.<br/>ENJOY READING! :)</p><p>[THIS IS MY FANFIC FOR MAY 2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Middle

He pushed the front door of the hotel building. And go straight to the counter, to claim his key card.

Carrying an iced coffee on his other hand. He pressed the round button of the elevator to bring him up to the 6th floor –where his room is located at. The door slides open. Revealing the empty interior. He walked in and pressed “close” button before pressing the button to his floor.

Right before the door slides close, a hand desperately shoved inside –letting the door opened.

“Phew~ right on time!” the gentleman grinned as he stepped inside.

“dude, where have you been?”

Toru immediately pressed back the buttons leading to their room as he spoke to his lead vocalist –who almost missed the elevator.

“nothing.. just walking around the city. Someone’s snoring like a chainsaw in our room, it bugs me..”

He toggled off his headphone and insert it into his pocket.

“You?” It’s his turn to ask.

Toru didn’t say a word. Instead, he just raise his iced coffee and wave it infront of Taka.

“You’re not the only one annoyed by the snoring..” He said.

Taka giggled.

* * *

 

 

As they reached the 5th floor, the elevator suddenly stops. And the light goes off.

“what the.. what happened?” Taka sounded worried.

“I don’t know..” Toru speaks calmly.

“cellphone!” Taka yelled.

They both took out their cellphones to get help.

“NO COVERAGE!!” He screams even louder.

“hey, calm down dude!” Toru raise his voice.

“why should I die this way??!!”

-“..Taka…”

“Tell my parents I loved them!”

-“dude, seriously..”

“oh! And my family too!”

-“just stop!”

“you need to find a new lead singer.. and move on with your life.. my death is cominggg~”

-“Just shut up alright! You were lucky it’s dark right now, or else I swear to God I’ll punch you!”

The leader’s anger had keep him to be quiet.

* * *

 

 

“… is anyone in there?” the intercom voiced out.

“YES!!”

Taka reached out, keeping himself closer to the middle of the elevator box.

“Okay sir.. how many of you was trapped in there?”

The voice inside the intercom continued asking.

“uhm.. it’s just me, and my friend.”

“Are you guys alright?” another question asked by the female operator.

“yeah.. we’re both doing fine.”

Though it’s dark, he is certain that both of them were alright. Except for himself freaking out and being a paranoid ass.

“We are very sorry for this trouble. The elevator had stopped functioning for some reason. Please stay there while we fix it and get you guys out immediately. We will do our best to make it work.”

The message ends.

They both remained quiet for a while. And then the light finally goes on. A sigh of relieve was let out by the two as they know the crew was really fixing the elevator.

* * *

 

 

> 30 minutes passed by..

The two of them were now sitting on the floor. Sweating heavily.

Taka flaps his own shirt to let air gets in and cool him down.

Toru offered his iced coffee. Only to be given a stare from Taka.

“come on, take it! We must get hydrated. It’s so hot in here.”

Convinced by Toru, he took it and suck in from the straw. Before passing it again to Toru.

“why are you so calm?” Taka asked.

“because I know we’re not gonna die in here. Not this way.” He explained.

Suddenly the elevator box was shattered and a loud noise can be heard.

“OH MY GOD DON’T LET ME DIE TODAYYY!”

Turns out he was scared too. He just acted calm infront of Taka.

“they were fixing it, idiot..” Taka laughed.

 

Again, silence occupied the space.

They were in an ‘Energy Saving Mode’ because sweating seems to reduce it slowly.

“hey, you know.. if we are really going to die today, I just want you to know something..”

Turning his head, Toru faced Taka –who speaks that word just now.

Their distance was just a feet away from each other.

“You saved my life, dude..” He said.

“you came out of nowhere and forced me to join your band. That moment, you gave me a new life. And a hope to live again.”

“Why did you confess that to me now?” he smirk.

“because if you died –knowing that you actually had saved someone’s life. You have done a noble thing, while you’re still breathing. And I want you to be proud of it.”

Taka sincerely told him.

Toru nodded once –saying that he will surely, remember it to his death.

“You know, I’ve made a lot of good and bad decisions in my life. The bad ones –I’ve regret it everytime I think about it..” Toru voiced out.

He lands his shoulder on the cold wall beside him, as he was sitting at the corner of the square box.

_“..and the BEST one –is when I decided to take you to be the lead singer of my band.”_

Taka burst out laughing. But only last for a moment when he covers his mouth with his hand.

“sorry.” he spurt out some of his remaining laughs.

Then, he moved a bit toward Toru –who already glance at him with a sulking face.

“it feels funny when you confessed like that!” Taka tapped his arm.

“this brat..” he mumbled.

“hey I’m just kidding! That was a nice word.. i’m trying to get rid of my panic attack so I laughed at random things like this.”

Taka explained in his giggle.

“You’re such a weirdo..” Toru said.

“are you not?” Taka asked.

“what makes you think so?”

seems like he had changed his sitting position to confront Taka. Sitting in the same position makes his body feels numb.

“you keep following me like a spy back then, remember? Isn’t that weird enough?” he raised his left eyebrow.

“because that weirdo had a big dream.. and he will do anything to make it come true. And you, can help me, lil brat.” He pointed his finger on Taka.

Their argument ends when they saw the elevator door forced open by the rescuing team. Then they realised that they were actually brought back to the first floor. And the hole wasn’t open entirely, only one side of it. But big enough to fit only one person out.

So they had no choice but to get out one by one.

Toru gets up from his seat as he stretched him body. An hour trapped inside feels like forever. Then he offered his hand to get Taka up.

“you get out first. I’ll be right behind you.”

He said. –sounds more like an order. As he pushed Taka slowly to the entrance.

As they both escaped from the broken elevator, they walked side by side, in a cool manner –like nothing happened.

_“we made it.”_

_“not even the elevator can kill us..”_ Toru replied.

Taka grab the iced coffee from the leader’s hand as he suck in the remaining water from the straw. He stared at the transparent plastic cup, the ice was fully melted. The first time he drink it back in the elevator, the ice occupied almost half of the cup. He just can’t believe how long they were both trapped.

“so.. are we heading back to the chainsaw room?” Toru turned around and stopped. Because Taka seemed to be left far behind.

Taka nodded while still finishing up the coffee.

“let’s just use the stairs.” He surpassed Toru.

**“THE ONE WHO ARRIVED LATE MUST SLEEP WITH THE CHAINSAW TONIGHT!”**

Taka yelled as he started running up the staircase.

Acknowledging the sudden race, Toru starts running after Taka, hoping that he would be able to chase him and won the race. There is no way that he would sleep with that snoring members of his. He may need to stay up all night long. But since Taka was known for being quiet fast at running. He need to start thinking of a way to sleep well tonight. Maybe a cotton fluff might help? Or perhaps a pair of earphones? He will figure it out while running all the way up to the 6th floor.

**Author's Note:**

> uh you know? this one turns out to be pretty messed up.. as i expected XD  
> i realized it after writing it halfway, but i thought i would just write it till the end. -forget the outcomes, I'm going to finish what i've started. And so i was able to finish the story somehow :D


End file.
